maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman/Truelegden
(Default) Modern DCCU Batman:= |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 4 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = }} |name2 = Batarang |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = One Enemy |hits3 = 2 |hitcrit2 = 90% / 12% |type2 = Ranged Slashing |effects2 = |name3 = I'm Batman |stamina3 = 25% |target3 = One Enemy |hits = 3 |hitcrit3 = 78%/45% |type3 = Unarmed Melee |effects3 = |name4 = Batarang Volley |stamina4 = 38% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = n/a |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 92%/20% |type4 = Ranged Slashing |effects4 = }} |-| New 52 Batman:= - 48 *: - 60 |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 4 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = }} |name2 = Batarang |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = One Enemy |hits3 = 2 |hitcrit2 = 90% / 12% |type2 = Ranged Slashing |effects2 = |name3 = I'm Batman |stamina3 = 25% |target3 = One Enemy |hits = 3 |hitcrit3 = 78%/45% |type3 = Unarmed Melee |effects3 = |name4 = Batarang Volley |stamina4 = 38% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = n/a |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 92%/20% |type4 = Ranged Slashing |effects4 = }} |-| Passives * The Dark Knight - 20% chance to dodge attacks and counter with I'm Batman * Detective - Chance to prevent enemy attacks. Alternate Uniforms Uniform - New 52 *New Classes - Tactician and Scrapper New Passives * Gotham's Protector - Chance to protect allies from single target and Area attacks. * Vigilance - Immune to Stun. Uniform - Anti-Superman Armor *Classes - Bruiser and Blaster Passives *Anti-Superman - Takes 60% less damage from Melee and Ranged Attacks. *Advanced Armor - Immune to Burning, Radiation, Bleeding, and Chilled. New Buffs/Debuffs *Kyrptonite Weakness - Only Effects Kyrptonians **Removes Health Each round **Lowers Stats by 20% **Stacks to 2 **Lasts 2 Rounds *Armor Up - Encreases Stats by 20% **Stacks to 3 **Encreases stacks if attacked by a Melee Action. **Lasts 2 Rounds. New Moveset #Back Breaker. Target - One Enemy. Type - Melee. Debuff - Staggered, Stun, Pain. Special Abilities - Deadly Crits, High Crits. #Kryptonite Ring and Batterang. Target - One Enemy. Type - Ranged Melee Slashing. Debuff - Kryptonite Weakness, Bleeding, Distraction, Special Abilities - Paragon Exploiter. #Im the one who beat you. Type - Multi-Function. ##Shock Grid. Type - Electric. Target - One Enemy. Debuff - Static Charge. Special Abilties - Exploit Stun, Quick Action. Cool Down -1 Round. ##Now!. Type - Summon Ranged Slashing. Target - One Enemy. Debuff - Kyrptonite Weakness, Fatal Blow. Special Abilties - Brutal Strike, Stealthy, Summon Attack, One Use, Quick Action. #Armor Up. Type - Buff. Target - Self. Buff - Armor Up. Team Up Bonus *Average Joes *Gothom's Knights - Heroes associated with Gothom. Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Damion Wayne, Robin, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Red Hood *Justice League - New 52 Founders of the Justice League. Batman, Shazam, Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Aqua Man *Dynamic Duo - Batman and Robin. Batman and Nightwing *No Shortage of Robins - Batman and any version of Robin. Batman with Nightwing, Robin, Red Hood, or Damion Wayne *Adoption House - Batman and Heroes adopted by him. Batman with Nightwing, Robin, or Red Hood *Batman v. Superman - They like to Fight. Batman and Superman *Debbie Downers *Under the Red Hood - Batman and Red Hood. Batman and Red Hood Category:Heroes Category:DC Comics Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:90 CP